Made Himself Muggle
by Mouse-size-Dragon
Summary: This is a companion piece to Going Wizard Again. Mostly the reactions to Draco's letter in ch2 right now because they didn't really fit in GWA. Sorry but you'd have to read GWA, at least the first 2 chapters, for this to make sense.
1. Pansy Parkinson

**Disclaimer: **I own none of this Harry Potter stuff; anything you recognize from the books or the movies is not mine.

**AN:** None of this is Betaed; I'm the only one who's edited it so sorry for any mistakes.

Because all the initial reactions only got a sentence each and more elaborate ones don't quite fit into the story about Draco's re-induction into the Wizarding world.

**Pansy Parkinson:**

Most people thought she loved Draco. Most people were right, she loved him like the little brother she never had. They'd grown up together, sitting in one of their nurseries with little Crabbe and Goyle while their parents were at various social functions. So when he told her he was leaving she was upset. He wanted to hide out in America to avoid being roped into the whole Death Eater future his father had planned. She was sad they wouldn't see each other anymore but she'd still help him, because she understood why he needed to go. But that newspaper article? That was like a death sentence.

How could Draco, smart sneaky Draco the most Slytherin of their group, be so stupid? Sure his father would have been pissed at his graduation speech but he might have gotten away. That letter openly mocked everyone and everything magical. Nobody would help him now; he'd purposely pissed off anyone who might have offered.

And his magic! He didn't know the first thing about Muggles, he'd never even met one. How would he live as one? He couldn't, plain and simple, her best friend, surrogate little brother, had written out his own death sentence and delivered it to the executioner. She'd grown-up with him she knew he liked to plan things out, she knew he was always manipulating even her to get his way. Now, she couldn't see this plan end in anything but his death. Of course she was in hysterics when she heard! He was like a _brother_ to her. He was supposed to be the best man at her wedding, he would never agree to maid of honor, and now he was gone.

* * *

**P.S.** You'd really need to read Going Wizard Again to understand this, but you only need to read the first two chapters.


	2. Ron Weasley

**Disclaimer: **I own none of this Harry Potter stuff; anything you recognize from the books or the movies is not mine.

**AN:** None of this is Betaed; I'm the only one who's edited it so sorry for any mistakes.

Because all the initial reactions only got a sentence each and more elaborate ones don't quite fit into the story about Draco's re-induction into the Wizarding world.

**Ron Weasley:**

No matter what Hermione said he wasn't 'being mature' or 'letting bygones be bygones,' whatever that meant. He hadn't forgiven Malfoy at all, and he hoped to hold a grudge for the rest of his life, but she didn't _get_ what Malfoy had done. Ron wouldn't have done it, he'd rather lose a leg or something than lose his magic. Hell, he'd rather lose _both_ his legs.

It wasn't like Malfoy was a Muggleborn kid suddenly introduced into the world of magic. Malfoy was practically an adult with no parents to support him and he'd cut himself off from magic. There was no support system or other life to go back to, he was alone in a new world with no way out. And if Ron, with his Muggle friendly father, barely understood things Hermione and Harry thought were basic how much worse off was Malfoy? His family probably only mentioned Muggles in passing as scum, none of his friends were even halfbloods. Malfoy might as well have moved to another country were nobody spoke English and no one had ever written a guide book.

Hermione didn't know what Malfoy was giving up. She still had her life back home, her parents even knew about her magic. Giving up magic meant no more Wizards' chess, no chocolate frogs, no flying, no quiddich, no owl post, no floo or apparating, no moving pictures, no St. Mungo's, and no past. If Malfoy walked past the Leaky Cauldron he might know it was there but he wouldn't be able to see it or get in to Diagon Alley. He'd given up the safety that protection spells and wards could provide. And he was at the mercy of the Muggles around him. To them he hadn't even gone to school; he'd never get a job. If elektrisity or a tellyfone or stamps puzzled him they'd think he was crazy. No one would be there to explain things or help him understand things. He might end up as some crazy homeless person who couldn't even dress himself properly, and none of his old friends would be there to help him.

So no, Ron wasn't forgiving him, but he _knew_ what Malfoy had renounced better than Hermione did. That's why he wasn't insulting him, because there were probably had a billion people out there ready to do that for him. Malfoy'd given up an awful lot and Ron had to respect that decision. Even if he still didn't respect the person who'd made it.

* * *

**P.S.** You'd really need to read Going Wizard Again to understand this, but you only need to read the first two chapters.


	3. Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle

**Disclaimer: **I own none of this Harry Potter stuff; anything you recognize from the books or the movies is not mine.

**AN:** None of this is Betaed; I'm the only one who's edited it so sorry for any mistakes.

Because all the initial reactions only got a sentence each and more elaborate ones don't quite fit into the story about Draco's re-induction into the Wizarding world.

**Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle:**

They weren't stupid; they knew what Draco's leaving meant. It meant they'd never see him again. It meant they were stuck being Death Eaters like their fathers. Draco always said, "Death Eaters are mindless fools too blinded by their own delusions of superiority to realize how hopelessly out numbered they will always be." Which, take away the big fancy words meant the Death Eaters would lose. Vincent and Greg had worked so hard with Draco these last seven years to make sure they didn't fail. All Draco's efforts would be wasted if they joined the losing side. They'd just have to ask Blaise what Draco would want them to do.

* * *

**P.S.** You'd really need to read Going Wizard Again to understand this, but you only need to read the first two chapters.


	4. Narcissa Malfoy

**Disclaimer: **I own none of this Harry Potter stuff; anything you recognize from the books or the movies is not mine.

**AN:** None of this is Betaed; I'm the only one who's edited it so sorry for any mistakes.

Because all the initial reactions only got a sentence each and more elaborate ones don't quite fit into the story about Draco's re-induction into the Wizarding world.

**Narcissa Malfoy:**

Her baby was all grown up and denouncing everything he'd ever been taught. How could he do this to her? She loved him, he was her son after all, but this muggle thing was going a bit far. Andromeda had married a muggleborn in rebellion but to get rid of your magic completely was insanity. Her son could be stranded out there with no way to get help. How would she ever see him again? He was smart enough to hide himself and she wouldn't be able to find him; she'd never even met a real muggle to know the difference. Draco was alone out there and she couldn't spell away his troubles like she had when he was younger.

She wasn't ready for this. Maybe he had planned this whole mess, but she was his mother for Merlin's sake. Mothers were supposed to worry about their children. And their children were supposed to live within a reasonable distance so as to visit at least once a month with the grandchildren in tow. He'd never mentioned any of the things in that letter to her. Didn't he know she loved him? If he had come to her she would have helped him, she could have at least given him money and made sure he would be all right. Why hadn't he trusted her?

Actually she could guess why. Hadn't she known what Lucius was doing all these years, what he was teaching Draco, and who he was working for. Even giving Draco hugs and sweets, writing him weekly letters when he was at school, didn't tell him she could be trusted. All these years she'd ignored the unpleasant bits of reality and done exactly what she was told to. When her parents told her to ignore Andy she did, when Lucius told her to befriend certain politicians' wives and shun others she did. Just because she hadn't become a Death Eater or killed anyone, yet, she might have eventually if Lucius had told her to, didn't mean she could be trusted to support his decision.

Of course she would, now, she would show Draco she could be trusted. She would stop being an enabler, she would change. Maybe the light side would like to look at the books in the Malfoy library, or experiment on some of the dark artifacts her husband had been hiding for the Dark Lord. Perhaps Andy would be willing to talk to her again, she did miss having a sane older sister. She had heard something about a niece a few years ago; it might be nice to see how that branch of her family was. Time was of course an issue, and nobody would trust her for quite some time, but she could wait it out. If her baby wanted to be a muggle then she would be one of the 'muggle-loving bloodtraitors,' because no matter what he did she could never stop loving her son.

* * *

**P.S.** You'd really need to read Going Wizard Again to understand this, but you only need to read the first two chapters.


	5. Albus Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: **I own none of this Harry Potter stuff; anything you recognize from the books or the movies is not mine.

**AN:** None of this is Betaed; I'm the only one who's edited it so sorry for any mistakes.

Because all the initial reactions only got a sentence each and more elaborate ones don't quite fit into the story about Draco's re-induction into the Wizarding world.

**Albus Dumbledore:**

He hadn't expected this from the young Malfoy. It wasn't a complete shock, in retrospect he could see where the plan had grown from, but he had truly believed that this would turn out differently. Draco and Severus had been meeting since Voldemort's resurrection, Severus was the boy's Godfather, and even though he was sworn to secrecy Severus would have found some way to warn him if he had known what Draco was planning.

He had been expecting to be approached by the young wizard, ex-wizard now, before the graduates left the school. Observing, most of it could qualify as spying but this was a time of war and it was for the greater good, his students helped both preempt many problems and gave him insight into some more personal conflicts. Perhaps even before Draco had admitted it to his friends he had known that the boy was in love with Harry. Love was a powerful emotion that could overcome any obstacles.

He knew the characters of most of the seventh year students pretty well; it came from watching them grow since they were eleven. Draco Malfoy wasn't a very brave person, many incidents over the years had proved this, but he wasn't a killer or even an overly mean person either. Yes he had been expecting the Malfoy heir to offer his alliance to the light side but he knew the boy wouldn't be able to spy; he wasn't cut out for that kind of life. At least he hadn't thought the boy had that kind of bravery, the quiet type, where you fought the battle constantly not in small bursts of action. It took a rare strength of character to survive living a lie and not losing yourself to it; Severus was an excellent example of someone teetering on the edge.

It was awing how strong the youngest Malfoy was proving himself to be. This plan, willingly turning his back, completely, on everything and everyone he'd ever known for the sake of his morals and a boy he'd never truly admitted to loving, showed just how brave he really was. Brave enough to betray his father and the powerful Dark Lord he served, strong enough to stand up to the entire wizarding world, brave enough to carry out this plan on his own without alerting his friends or his Godfather, and strong enough to see it through unprotected. Unfortunately this wasn't the first time he'd overlooked or underestimated one of his Slytherin students until it was too late. Luckily it hadn't turned out like Tom, or Peter, this time.

He really needed to start paying closer attention to _all_ his students because what if he hadn't been overlooking some hidden courage. Slytherins were known for being sly, cunning, and ambitious, but they were also known for being manipulative, tending to be somewhat cowardly, and for acting only with their own interests in mind. The Sorting Hat had practically screamed 'Slytherin' before even getting all the way onto Draco Malfoy's head. Taking his plan at face value, letters and all, Draco could only be seen as suicidal. Taunting and rejecting those who could have been his allies while making enemies, opening himself up to magical attacks, and admitting he was without the protection of magic to the world was, if it wasn't determinedly standing up for his beliefs and morals, asking for death. Had he, Albus Dumbledore known as one of the greatest Headmasters Hogwarts had ever seen, neglected his students so much so that he had either misjudged them or not noticed when they need help? Neither was a good prospect.

* * *

**P.S.** You'd really need to read Going Wizard Again to understand this, but you only need to read the first two chapters.

Now we know why his eyes weren't twinkling.


	6. Lucius Malfoy

**Disclaimer: **I own none of this Harry Potter stuff; anything you recognize from the books or the movies is not mine.

**AN:** None of this is Betaed; I'm the only one who's edited it so sorry for any mistakes.

**Warning: **This one has a small slight spoiler for something that happens in an early chapter of HP and the DH, but you'd have to read the book or see the movie to get that and it has nothing to do with the storyline what so ever (it's just my lame attempt at humor/irony).

Because all the initial reactions only got a sentence each and more elaborate ones don't quite fit into the story about Draco's re-induction into the Wizarding world.

**Lucius Malfoy:**

This was preposterous. How dare that boy even think to cross him? He'd made him who he was, trained him to one day take his proper place serving their Lord. Draco, his son, his heir, had never dared to even show the slightest hint that he might disagree with him before. Someone had corrupted his heir, someone like that meddling old crackpot Dumbledore. This should be impossible! If it hadn't been written on truth spelled paper he would never have believed it. Draco had willingly become a muggle; he had joined the very filth they were trying to eradicate! His son had, no, Draco was no son of his. As soon as he got out he and Narcissa would start again; she wasn't too old, they'd had their first rather early, and there were spells and potions to help ensure healthy pregnancies in an older witch.

Yes, he needed an heir, and he would gladly help his Lord hunt down that traitorous ex-wizard. There were blood spells that would find him no matter how far he ran. He remembered the tracking spell his father had taught him on his sixteenth birthday, it hadn't been used since his great-grandfather had to hunt down his second daughter when she married a bloodtraitor but still it was tradition to teach it to the Malfoy Heir when he turned sixteen. Draco was almost eighteen. He knew the spell and what it was used for, he had to know Lucius would use it to hunt him down as soon as he was released. Which meant he hadn't thought Lucius _would_ be released. Really, he underestimated his own father, Lucius had evaded Azkaban twice already, it might take a bit more money but his name would be miraculously cleared this time too.

He should have known something was wrong when Draco took that blasted Muggle Studies class past OWLs level. 'Know your enemy,' 'It pisses the mudbloods off,' and 'I'm just taking it for the easy O' were pathetic excuses. If that class had been easy the Junior Crabbe and Goyle would have been taking it with Draco. When his Lord took over Lucius was going to suggest a truly painful torture session for that Muggle Studies teacher, maybe it would end by feeding them to the snake. Indeed Dumbledore and those other muggle loving bloodtraitors would rue the day they dared corrupt a Malfoy and Draco would wish he had never betrayed his father. As soon as he got out he would have his revenge, the little fool wouldn't even be able to protect himself.

* * *

**P.S.** You'd really need to read Going Wizard Again to understand this, but you only need to read the first two chapters.

And that is how Draco got away with taking and acing Muggle Studies… Lucius was rather overconfident.


	7. Severus Snape

**Disclaimer: **I own none of this Harry Potter stuff; anything you recognize from the books or the movies is not mine.

**AN:** None of this is Betaed; I'm the only one who's edited it so sorry for any mistakes.

Because all the initial reactions only got a sentence each and more elaborate ones don't quite fit into the story about Draco's re-induction into the Wizarding world.

**Severus Snape:**

Almost nothing about this was a surprise to him. Draco was his godson, he'd known the boy since the day he was born, and he'd been the boy's confidant since the beginning of his fifth year. Severus Snape knew Draco Malfoy better than anyone else, make that better than anyone else who was a magical human since Dobby had been Draco's friend since the incident his fifth year and Draco had a Muggle pen pal all through this year. Just as he knew that his godson would not have confided in him if Dobby hadn't been the House Elf that stumbled upon Draco's suicide attempt and stolen the antidote from his stores.

Draco would have died if the clever elf hadn't been the one to clean his rooms that day, if Dobby hadn't been running very late that day due to Winky having another breakdown, if Dobby hadn't been free and therefore able to steal something from one of the professors, IF, Draco would be dead. But Dobby had saved Draco and he had added more wards around his stores since fourth year everyone seemed to think they could get away with stealing potion ingredients from him. So he knew who was in his stores, when they were there, and what they took, all he had to do was confront the elf and find out why. Once he knew he went to his godson and, after making an oath never to betray Draco's trust and tell anything they spoke about to anyone including the Dark Lord and/or Dumbledore without his permission, he eventually became his trusted confidant. Aside from himself Draco also started talking to Dobby, they met every Saturday to talk about everything under the sun. He'd been Draco's mentor, and Dobby was Draco's friend.

So he knew his godson was jaded and disillusioned by and about the Wizarding World, he didn't blame him. Of everything he knew, from the spells he helped Draco safely test to the way Draco shared, broken and angry, about his love for the-boy-who-lived-to-be-the-bane-of-their-existence the thing that worried him was Draco's deep seeded hate. Hate for himself. Draco hated his father, Voldemort, the Death Eaters, but what he hated more than all that was himself. Draco couldn't forgive himself for parroting his father for so long, for learning Dark Arts from the man, for being cruel towards his fellow students, or for loving Harry Potter. For being both a hypocrite and what he perceived as a failure.

Draco needed to leave this life behind if he was ever going to heal enough to stop hating himself. Proclaiming it to the world like that was still coloured by his deep-seated death wish. Severus would just have to do his absolute best to protect his godson from discovery.

* * *

**P.S.** You'd really need to read Going Wizard Again to understand this, but you only need to read the first two chapters.

I will finish posting Going Wizard Again someday. The problem is my Harry Potter fic thumb drive is over in the States whilst I'm living here in Africa. And I've got a photographic memory but it would be so much extra time and effort to recall everything I wrote that I'm just going to wait until I go back to the States. These little reactionary snippets aren't nearly as much work to recall (since this is the only other one I actually wrote, any more beyond this point will be written for the first time).


End file.
